Duplication
by Zzsoulsong808zZ
Summary: Sasori makes a puppet of Deidara and gets caught. What will his reaction be? T for cussing and adult humor. Little bit of yaoi at end. One shot.


**So this is my first fanfic, so it might not be the best. I would love any tips. **

**Sasori: Yeah she sould use some work**

**Me: T.T**

**Deidara: She doesn't own Naruto or the characters,un!**

**Me: sadly.**

**Sasori**

_Finally, I'm almost done. Now I can finally get to testing out my weapons. This will defiantly help in my research. But hopefully Deidara doesn't come in, how could_

_ I explain this to him?_

**Deidara**

_Man, there is nothing to do un_. Deidara sighed_. Heh, maybe I should go annoy some of the guys. Hmmm…. Considering my options, Danna is the best bet, un. I _

_don't need to be eaten, tortured, or cussed at._ Deidara smiled. Walking slowly to Sasori's room, Deidara didn't make a sound. Opening the door he was shocked.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK UN!" Standing before Dei was Sasori and a life sized replica on himself. _Why does he have a life sized me? _"Uh, I know what this looks

like, but its not what it seems" Sasori said, still surprised at the brats screaming entrance. _Sasori's not a bad guy, I'm sure he has his reasons_. Calming himself

down, Dei looked at things more clearly. "It's fine, I'm sure you have a good reason, but damn, I am SEXY!" Deidara smirked. _He had to admit, even though _

_Sasori's concept of art was completely off, he was really good at making puppets._" Thanks" Sasori replied happily.

**Sasori**

_Thank goodness that he was reasonable about is_. "Bye un." "Yeah, later brat." If that would have been Hidan, actually, if it had been anyone else, I would be dead

by now. Sasori sighed. _Well I guess that went well. Sasori began working on finishing the puppet. Just one last thing_. After putting the arm on, the puppet was

done. _I am so tired but this is worth it. Now to began testing_ Sasori said with an evil smile.

**Deidara**

"Of course I didn't question Danna, un" Deidara replied to Hidan, who he had told everything to . " If that bitch puppet boy had made one of me, I would of fucking

killed him!" "Annddd that's probably why he made one of me." _Sasori and I are the only ones who don't have mental issues around here_."DEIDARA, get over here.

You and Sasori have a new mission!" Pain yelled. _Everyone is yelling today, oh wait that's everyday. _Deidara thought with a snicker. "So what's our new mission?"

" If you guys can handle it, we need more intel about the tailed beasts." Pain stated simply. "Of course, un." _What, did he think we were stupid, they were the ones_

_ that wanted me to join in the first place! _"I don't need you guys getting distracted or fighting about your stupid art." _WHAT DID HE SAY? _"Art is NOT stupid! And

we wont mess up." "What ever, go get Sasori and head out." _I only joined because that Itachi beat me, stupid sharigan, Pain doesn't understand art at all. _" Sasori

-Danna! new mission." _Why is he always locked in his room, he could at least have somewhat of a social life, jeez._ "I'm comi-. Sasori still had the puppet, but now

it was in a French maid outfit. "WHAT EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE NOW ASSHOLE!" Deidara screamed enraged. "W-well I was tired and I needed a servant."…"I'LL KILL

YOU!" Deidara ran at Sasori with detonating clay ready.

**Sasori**

_Aw Shit! Again! Am I just unlucky? _"Get back here you bastard!" _Now I'm literally running for my life. I need to find somewhere that's safe. _"Let me blow you to

pieces and stomp on your flesh, UN!" _SHIT. I need to get to Pain! He should be in his office. Crap, Deidara is gaining on me, There he is! _"P-Pain!" Sasori said out

of breath. "What is it now?"

**Pain**

_I swear I work with retards. Hidan is a cussing machine obsessed with Jashin, Deidara and Sasori are constantly quarreling, Kakuzu love money way more than _

_anyone should, Zetsu wants to eat every thing that walks in his path. Konan and I are the only normal ones_, Sasori hid behind Pain. " What do you think you're

doing?" _I never seen Sasori this worn out, something must have seriously spooked him._ " Deidara is trying to k-kill me!" _Of course_. Right on cue, Deidara came

running in like a mad man. " I'll watch you blood fly like fireworks Sasori!" _Wow, he's really worked up_. "Deidara get a hold of yourself." "But you haven't seen

what he made! You don't know Pain!" _This is annoying they should be on their mission, but they got out of it again. _"Just blow it up, I'm sure it will make you feel

better."

**Sasori**

_What! I don't want him to blow it up. However, considering the circumstances, I need to let him. My body wont be identifiable if things continue like this_. " Yeah

Deidara, you can blow it up sky high." _This better work, I value my life_. "… Fine, but you can't make any more." "Of course." _Thank Jashin this is over. I am saved_

_ for now, even though it's a waste of beautiful artwork._ " Come on, lets go un."

**Deidara**

_Even though I am mad, at least I can show him true art_. " Danna, sorry I went crazy, but I'm not a woman, un." _People give me enough of that " You look like a _

_girl" bullshit. _" I know Deidara, anyway, here. Blow it to pieces_." Un! This is going to be loads of fun. I'll shape the clay into little figurines. _" Here we go." BOOM.

The puppet blew to bits. _This is true art_. " This is what true art looks like Sasori-kun."

**Sasori**

_Wow, that was pretty, but still a waste. Wait, -kun?_ " Y-yeah, D-dei-kun. It was pretty." _I cant believe I just said that! Why would I? It's not like I was paying _

_attention to his eyes and how they were sparkling from the explosion, or how his muscles were flexing and his skin was glistening when he was running after me. _

_Crap! NO, getting that out of my head, he's just a brat._ " Let's go inside Dei." " Un."


End file.
